Omega (Shardsverse)
Omega is the Primordial Embodiment of Extinction and Destruction. He is the brother of Alpha, who embodies Genesis and Creation. He is responsible for the destruction of worlds, maintaining the cycle of Creation and Destruction. Eventually, he came into conflict with Alpha, who created Ethermateria to be a haven. A world exempt from their little dance. Omega was enraged by this and went immediately to destroy the Universe but was fought back by the combined might of Heaven and the Rune Dragons.\ Appearance Omega, in his physical manifestation, appears as a massive black and violet western dragon larger than even the Rune Dragons in their corporeal forms. He has two large leathery wings that when fully spread is capable of casting a shadow across the entire land. His tail is said to be harder than any known matter in Creation. Atop his head is crown of nine horns. In his true form, Omega is the formless, featureless, infinite Primordial Concept of Destruction and Extinction. Personality As the destroyer, Omega holds no remorse. He sees Death as an inconsequential aspect that originates from him. He sees the innumerable number of continuities and lives he has taken over the innumerable number of years, in the same manner, one would feel when they have squashed an insect. Omega does care about his Creations, the Horsemen, taking great pride in them whenever they destroy anything. He is also loyal and cares for his siblings as even with the Creation of Ethermateria, Omega still holds respect for his brother, Alpha, despite the fact that he disrupted the Balance between Creation and Destruction. He bears hatred towards Ethermateria as it is the one world that has escaped his all-killing grasp and seeks to destroy it even to this day. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: Omega, The God of Destruction, The Answer to How Everything Ends Origin: Shardsverse Gender: N/A, refers to itself as Male Age: Inapplicable Classification: God, Primordial Force Status: Active Powers and Statistics Tier: Varies depending on the Avatar, the strongest are 1-A | High 1-A Name: Omega, the God of Destruction, The Answer to How Everything Ends Origin: Shardsverse Gender: Inapplicable, Manifests as Male and Possesses Female Avatars Age: Inapplicable; Exists beyond the concept of Linear Time and predates the Multiverse Classification: God, Quintessential Force of Extinction, Greater Primal Embodiment Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1,3,5, and 10), Regeneration (True-Godly),Transduality, Abstract Existence (Type 1; Represents all of Destruction and Extinction), Dimensionless Existence (Type 2; Greater Primals exist beyond all concepts as well as the concepts fo Space and Time. They are unbound, infinite, and eternal beings.), True Flight, Dimensional Travel, Teleportation, Dimensional BFR, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Acausality (Type 5), Large Size (Type 11), Shapeshifting, Non-Corporeal, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Telekinesis, Void Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation, Corruption, Energy Manipulation, Antimatter and Matter Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Creation (Created the Four Horsemen, Lesser Primal Embodiments who represent the for aspects of Armageddon.) and Avatar Creation, Portal Creation, Non-Physical Interaction, Self-Sustenance (Types 1,2, and 3), Extreme Resistance to Fate Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Space-Time Manipulation, and Reality Warping, Immunity to Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Varies depending on the Avatar, the strongest are Outerverse level (Fought Radia outside of Ethermateria in a weakened state due to the failure of his manifestation upon the realm. In Ethermateria, his partially manifested form was defeated by the combined might of the Rune Dragons, who also needed the assistance of the other deities in order to banish him from the realm. Radia, herself, required the combined might of Heaven to beat him back and she held back as to not destroy Ethermateria and the other worlds in the crossfire.) | High Outerverse level(In his true form as the Omega Reality, Omega encompasses even Zenith Space, the Apex Existence in its Totality, serving as the Final Point. It is through Omega that all things within Creation comes to an end including the infinite hierarchies which transcend the infinite hierarchies below him as well any and all metaphysical concepts existing beyond those infinites come to die or become something new before Omega himelf. Equal to Alpha, Radia, and Malfegor and limited by Chronos, Sychos, and Kinese.) Speed: Varies with his Avatars | Nigh-Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Irrelevant | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Varies depending on the Avatar, strongest are Outerversal | High Outerversal Durability: Varies depending on the Avatar, strongest are Outerverse level | High Outerverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: Varies | High Outerversal Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Varies on the avatar, though some are Nigh-Omniscient | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Avatars | Omega Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 1 Category:Dragons Category:Primordials Category:Primordial Dragons Category:Gods Category:Shardsverse Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Concept Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Void Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Anti-Matter Users Category:Matter Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Creation Users Category:Avatar Users Category:Portal Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Transdual Characters Category:Beyond Dimensional Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Transcendents